<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Trick by kamalsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401033">New Trick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamalsfw/pseuds/kamalsfw'>kamalsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Choi Soobin, Come Marking, Dollification, Face-Fucking, Hypnosis, M/M, Top Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamalsfw/pseuds/kamalsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun was in the library to look for some books and he found a very interesting trick in one. Who else would help him? Lovely Soobin hyung of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual, Taehyun is in the library looking for books to help him with his magic tricks. Although there is many sources online looking for a physical references is still his favourite method. While looking through one of the books content, he saw something.. quite interesting.</p><p>"Hypnosis" he tried the word on his tongue as his fingers skim over it. He decided to bring the book home so he quickly went to the librarian.</p><p>After reading the instructions it doesn't take him long to choose a subject for this experiment.</p><p><br/>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p><br/>He is already on his feet when he heard the sound of the front door closing. "Soobin hyung!" He dragged it out to sound cute. "Can you help me with my magic trick today?". </p><p>"Sure Taehyun ah, I'll help you later okay". Oh sweet Soobin never hesitate to help.</p><p>When Soobin entered Taehyun's room, there was already a few stuff on his bed. Maybe it's for his magic trick he thinks.</p><p>"Ah hyung just sit on my bed okay? I won't take long today." Soobin complied, sitting directly in front of Taehyun. Then Taehyun picked a pocket watch that is connected to a chain. "Hyung, I want you to watch this watch. I want you to focus on it. Can you do that?". Naive, unsuspecting Soobin nodded. "Of course I can." </p><p>Taehyun took the watch and let it dangle in front of Soobin's face. After a few swings Taehyun started to chant. "Listen to me. Do not think. Listen to me." Soobin's shoulders became relaxed as he became more dazed. "Obey me" and with a snap of his finger Taehyun stopped the watch.</p><p>There is a far away look on Soobin face now as if only his body is present. According to the book he read, Soobin would obey his orders from now on. Then, he decided his first order to test if it actually worked. </p><p>"Go to the fridge and take the bottle of grape juice in it. Come back here and drink it all." Soobin wouldn't do that to Kai, his gum. Alas, he got up and came back with the bottle and chug it down to the last drop. </p><p>Taehyun can't hide his smirk. After all, he has Soobin wrapped around his little finger. He doesn't like how Soobin is still standing tall. As if he holds the power in the room right now. He should be on the ground. </p><p>The younger moved to sit at the edge of the bed, legs spread wide and feet touching the floor. "Crawl here and look down." Soobin got onto his hands and knees and crawl between Taehyun's thighs. Then he sat there. </p><p>Taehyun told Soobin to look up and open his mouth. "Roll out your tongue. Yes like that." He put his middle finger and forefinger in the older's mouth. Feeling the soft, wet muscle. Then he pushed the  fingers deeper and to his surprise Soobin doesn't choke. "Oh god hyung."</p><p>Taehyun felt himself getting hard, the fact that his hyung is so pliant and doesn't even know what is happening makes him feel hotter. He should've taken his sweatpants off sooner. There's nothing graceful of him when he pulled him fingers out, tugged the waistband down and kicked it away.</p><p>Soobin's spit start to gather in his mouth, some dropped from his lolled out tongue. The younger tugged on Soobin's hair, guiding his mouth to his cock. Soobin's mouth is warm and wet and Taehyun welcomed the pleasure. "Suck."</p><p>Using the grip on Soobin's hair, Taehyun moved the older's head on his his shaft. Soobin's lips clamped shut around Taehyun and his cheeks is hollowed. His eyes still hold no emotion in them. Like a doll. Very beautiful doll.</p><p>The scene in front of him is obscene. Soobin's lips is slick with spit. His eyes are shut, not used to the sensation of having a cock in his mouth. </p><p>He is feeling good but not enough to tip him off the edge. So he stood and put both hands on Soobin's head and snapped his hips. His thrusts are slow but powerful. Taehyun wanted to hear the older's throat opening for him. </p><p>"Such a pretty doll. So pretty for me." Taehyun's thrusts started to get faster. Sinful sounds of his balls slapping against Soobin's chin and the squelching sound accompanying his thrusts mingled with his pants. </p><p>"Fuck. So good for me. Letting me do this to you."</p><p>"Look at me." Taehyun ordered him. Oh he looked so wrecked. His lips is red and puffy, the blush on his cheeks now covered his face. Tear filled eyes finally shed. </p><p>Taehyun pulled out and stroke his cock. His cum splattered on Soobin's face, decorating his fair skin with the milky substance. He put the tip into Soobin's still open mouth and let his cum pool there. </p><p>"Swallow." Soobin closed his mouth, his adam's apple bobbing. Taehyun played with his cum on Soobin's face. Swirling his fingers in circles.</p><p>"Hmm my pretty doll."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taebin makes me soft sometimes~</p><p>oh and I am @kamalsfw on twitter!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>